Unforgettable
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: All Amelia Roaner has ever wanted was to see her brother Edward again. All her friend Bonnie ever wanted was to join the navy as a nurse and fall in love. One night Bonnie comes knocking on Amelia's window with an interesting proposition. They end up runn
1. Default Chapter

Unforgettable

Chapter 1: The Knock on the Window

January 1st, 1941-   

     It was around one at night when the last guest left. The Roaner's had been having a family reunion to ring in the dawn of the new year. Amelia, the Roaner eldest daughter at age 15, had been waiting for months for this day to come. She would finnally get to see her older brother, Edward Jackson, for the first time in ten years. Their parents had separated when Amelia was only five. She never got to know her brother and had few memories of him so naturally she was excited about the reunion.

 The night had finnally come. Amelia eagerly waited beside the door, greeting her relatives with a hug or a kiss. But after an hour of waiting, there was still no sign of Edward. At first Amelia thought that perhaps his car had broken down, or there had been bad traffic on the way, but then the letter came. Amelia's mother had been flipping through the bills and sharing a glass of wine with her sister when she found a letter from her husband and Edward. Knowing how much Amelia loved opening mail from her father and brother, Ms. Roaner gave the letter to Amelia to read first. A broad grin danced across Amelia's face when her mother handed her the letter. She tore open the envelope and excitedly began to read. But as her eyes fell over the stationary, her smile slowly trickled of her face. 

Dear Molly and Amelia,

    I hope this arrives before the new year's celebration. As you know, six months ago Edward volunteered for the navy. Well, this past October, Edward was one of several local volunteers selected to go to Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. He left in early November, but he didn't want me to announce his departure until he was sure he'd be staying. He wrote me this past month and he  seemed very happy at Pearl Harbor. He's now stationed on the Battleship Arizona. Neither he nor I will be able to attend your New Year's Celebration, but Edward sends his love.

Sincerely, 

Henry Jackson

     At that instant, Amelia's heart felt ripped from her body. She couldn't believe it. Here she had been planning and waiting for months to see her brother for the first time in a decade and what does he do? He joins the navy, thousands of miles away. Countless emotions filled her body. Anger and sorrow, hatred and love. All these were racing through every inch of her, banging right through her heart. A heart that was hurt. 

     "Amelia darling! What's the matter?" her mother said rushing to her side. Amelia hadn't realized it until then, but she had been crying half way through the letter. Her mother took the letter from her hands and read. Amelia watched as her mother's eyes darted across the paper, first confused, then shocked, then sad and hurt. "My god…" She looked to her daughter and threw her arms around her, in an attempt of comfort. "I'm sorry baby, I know how much you wanted to meet Eddie. But don't you see he had to go? He's doing a great service to our country and we should be proud. Maybe he can visit for Easter." Amelia's tears suddenly stopped and she looked up angrily at her mother. "How can he be doing a service to the country if we aren't even in the war yet! It's not America's problem, it's the stupid old brits. Doesn't Eddie see that?" she snapped at her mother. "Amelia Elizabeth Roaner! You shall not use the word 'stupid' in this house, especially in front of all your relatives! If you cannot stay done here without spreading your anger about Edward then go to your room right now, young lady!" "Fine mother." Amelia nodded and calmly turned towards the hallway and headed to her room. She carefully shut the door, and quietly laid down on the bed. For the next ten hours, she wept.

Around one o'clock, Amelia's mother kissed her eldest daughter good night and headed off to bed. Amelia sat quietly in her room, her tears had stopped. She decided that what her mother said earlier about Edward doing a service to America was right. She had been listening to the radio lately and it seemed that the U.S. would soon be joining the war whether we liked it or not. So she pushed away her grudges on her brother, and  considered him to be a hero. 

It was only about six hours until dawn so Amelia decided it was well past time for her to be getting to bed. She changed into her night clothes and buried herself under her warm covers. She was just about to fall into a deep sleep when she suddenly heard a strange tapping sound on her window. She flicked on her bedside lamp and sat up in bed, frightened but intrigued with the unfamiliar tapping sound. Carefully and quietly, she crept over to the window. Taking a deep breath, she quickly tugged on the blinds. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" her scream pierced the air and she stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor.

In the window was the bright face of a beautiful young girl with big curly locks of golden hair that hung around her head and gave her an innocent babyish look. She laughed at the sight of her friend on the floor and knocked on the window again, wanting entry. Taking another look at the girl, Amelia sighed a breath of relief and stood up, pulling the window open.

"Bonnie Marie Tyler! Honestly, I never though I'd see you peeking into my bedroom window in the middle of the night," Amelia exclaimed, pulling her friend in through the window. Bonnie giggled and pulled a large suitcase through the window, dropping it on the bed. Amelia looked with interest at the suitcase. "What's this?" she said. A sly, devilish smile spread across Bonnie's sweet face. "Let's just say, we're going on a secret mission." Amelia raised and eyebrow. "Secret mission? Something tells me I should toss you back out the window before I get involved."

The girls shared a laugh and a smile as Amelia motioned for bonnie to sit on the bed. "So 'Melia, how was your day?" Bonnie said, changing the subject. Amelia heaved a sad sigh and said, "Not to good. I got word from my Father today. You know how my brother Edward volunteered for the navy? Well, early November he got shipped to pearl harbor, in Hawaii." Bonnie's bright hazel eyes widened in excitement. "Really?! Well then, our secret mission will be even better!" she exclaimed.

Amelia gave her a questioning look. "Tell me about this 'secret mission' you are so keen on us going on." Bonnie took a deep breath and smiled. "Well…My father told me today that the navy's looking for lots of young women 18 and older to join the navy as nurses. He said that the next group of nurses that joined the navy was going to be shipped straight to pearl harbor. Then, I began to think…you and I look older than 18. We love excitement, and you always said it was fun to try new things. So…" Bonnie said, grinning spectacularly.

"Wait a second, you actually think we should run away from home and join the navy to be nurses? Why would we ever want to do that! You'd be lying to the _government_, Bonnie. This is big time!" Amelia protested. "Oh come on, 'Melia. It'd be fun to get out of this boring little town and really go someplace exotic! We'd be doing a service to our country and-" Bonnie began. "And does the fact that we'd be meeting thousands of available guys have anything to do with it?" Amelia said, smirking at her friend. Bonnie blushed slightly and giggled. "Well, that's a definite plus but…" Amelia shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Bonnie, you can run off and lie about your age and get yourself blown up if you want to, but I'll be taking no part in it."

Bonnie took her friends hand and squeezed it. "But just think…Hawaii, Pearl harbor, Edward." Amelia looked at her friends pleading, puppy like face. If she went with Bonnie, she'd finnally be able to see her brother. On top of that, Hawaii sure sounded like fun. And then there was the thought of the thousands of guys she would meet, maybe even that special someone. With all of this in mind, a smile spread across Amelia's face. "Alright, but if we get caught I'm blaming this whole thing on you." Bonnie did a small victory dance. "Pearl Harbor, here we come!"


	2. The first day at Pearl

Unforgettable

_Chapter 2: The First day at Pearl_

     It had been one month since the night Bonnie appeared in Amelia's window. They had taken a train to New York City the very next day where they applied to be Navy Nurses. The corps were eagerly looking for applicants, and accepted Bonnie and Amelia, who both claimed to be 21. After a month of training in N.Y.C., They were oh so luckily shipped to Pearl Harbor.

Pearl Harbor, February 3rd- 

     "Isn't it beautiful 'Melia?" Bonnie said as they arrived at Pearl. The two young nurses gazed in awe at the wonderful harbor. "Look! There's the Arizona!" Amelia  exclaimed, pointing to a large ship to their right. "Wow, I've never seen such a thing! Isn't this exciting?" Amelia grabbed Bonnie's arm and tugged her towards the Arizona. "Come on! That's the ship my brother's on! Come-" But she was interrupted by a stern, icy cold voice. 

"So you're two of the new nurses from the mainland?" said a middle aged woman dressed in a nurses uniform with her brown hair pulled into a tight bun. She shook her head. "The kids they bring us these days…follow me and I'll show you around the hospital. This way please." Amelia and Bonnie opened their mouths in protest, but it was no use. The woman had them in her iron like grasp and was dragging them along, away from the Arizona and closer to the Hospital.

About thirty minutes later, Amelia and Bonnie were still being dragged around by the nurse whom they have come to know as Ms. Kingsley.  Finally she stopped in front of the last hospital wing. "This is where you'll be working. Nice meeting you," Ms. Kingsley said, frowning a bit. She walked out of the wing and shut the door. Amelia and Bonnie began to gaze around the room. There were several hospital cots, two desks, and a medical cabinet. Bonnie and Amelia plopped down on one of the cots. "I wonder what sailors have been on this cot…" Said Bonnie with her usual sly grin. Amelia shook her head and laughed.

"Is there anything I can do for you, ladies?" Came a soft, warm voice from the far corner of the room. A short, beautiful red head made her way over to them and smiled pleasantly. "I'm Kitty Hawthorn! Are you some of the new nurses? I'm glad to finnally have some other girls to share my wing with, It's been such a bore, but I get by." She said, sitting next to Amelia. "I'm Bonnie, and That's Amelia! We just arrived from the mainland and I already love it here. The water is so beautiful! But I sure wish we could meet some of those sailors, and then there's the pilots, and the fighters, and the…well, lets just say I'm a bit excited," Said bonnie, giggling. "Some times I think one of the only reasons bonnie joined the navy was for the guys," Said Amelia. The three girls laughed and continued chatting about how beautiful it was and all the guys they were bound to meet.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked a young man dressed in a sailor's uniform. Kitty's eyes brightened and she jumped up and ran into the arms of the man. "Eddie! I haven't seen you since Friday, where've you been?" She cried. Eddie was a tall, handsome young fellow with dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Amelia couldn't help but think she had seen him somewhere before. Perhaps…but no, that couldn't be true. Was this Amelia's brother, Edward? Amelia cast a questioning glance at bonnie, but she was to busy staring longingly at Eddie.  Amelia sighed and walked over to Kitty and Eddie. "Hi, my name's Amelia. I was wondering if…" She began, but Eddie cut her off. "Amelia? Is your last name, by any chance, Roaner?" He asked. "Edward? It is you! Eddie, Eddie!" Amelia cried and she threw her arms around him. 

Kitty stood by Bonnie, both of them very confused. "Oh Amelia!" Edward cried, picking his little sister of the ground and swinging her around. "What on earth are you doing here in Hawaii? Does Mom know you're here? And why are you dressed like a nurse?" He said, setting her down and raising an eyebrow. Immediately Kitty ran back up to Eddie. "Edward? I-I didn't know you, you knew Amelia…" she said, looking extremely hurt. Eddie sighed and put an arm around Kitty. "Oh baby…I'm sorry. It's not how it looks. See, Amelia is my sister. We haven't seen each other for ten years, well, we've seen pictures but…It's nothing to worry about Kit, she's my sister." Kitty glared warily at Amelia, wondering whether or not to trust. 

Bonnie stepped between Amelia and Kitty. "Hi Eddie! I'm Bonnie, Amelia's best friend. She's told me so much about you, being her brother and all," she said, flashing him her wide smile. Edward looked over Kitty's head and stared into Bonnie's eyes. "Hello Bonnie, I believe I've heard some about you too," He said smiling. Although it was oblivious to Kitty, as Amelia looked at Bonnie and Edward she knew that a connection between them had just formed.

Kitty laughed. "I'm sorry Amelia, I thought that you and Eddie were- you know. I'm sorry." She said. Amelia smiled graciously. "Amelia, you still haven't told me why you and Bonnie are here." Edward said, giving them a fake stern look. Amelia and Bonnie told them about Bonnie's arrival and lying about there age and joining the navy. "So, here we are." Amelia said. Edward shook his head and laughed. "Crazy sis…" Kitty laughed also, and said, "Perhaps you to would like to join us at the Tiki-lua. There's a dance there tonight." Bonnie's eyes lit up. "Are any sailors coming?" She asked. Edward laughed. "You can take your pick, odds are about 3,000 to one!" 


	3. At the Tiki-lua

Unforgettable

_Chapter 3: At the Tiki-lua_

A few hours later Bonnie, Kitty, and Amelia were dressed in their best clothes and make up and had headed off to meet Edward and his friends at the Tiki-lua. It was a small place, on the outside it looked like a cheap tiki bar but on the inside it was better. There was a band playing swing and every once in a while a soft, airy love song would float through the air. With it's music and lighting and fine, expensive wines, It was the perfect setting for romance.

"Hey, boys! They're here!" Edward called to his friends as Kitty, Amelia, and Bonnie paraded over to him. Kitty kissed him on the cheek, Amelia hugged him, and Bonnie flashed him her beautiful smile. "Bonnie, Amelia, I'd like you to meet the boys." He began pointing them out and they waved nervously at them. "This is Harry, Robbie, Larry, Tony, Barney, and Curly." Tony stepped up to Bonnie and kissed her hand. "Hello, beautiful." Bonnie smiled and turned bright red, then headed off with Tony. 

Harry, Robbie, Larry, and Barney began fighting over Amelia but she was to distracted to pay them any attention. Her focus was on a young man who appeared to only be around 19 or 20. He was scrawnier than the others and had red freckles and curly, bright orange hair. Amelia walked over to him and smiled sweetly. His face flushed into a deep red and he smiled nervously. "Hi, I'm Amelia, Eddie's sister." He gulped and smiled back at her. "I'm Hank, but everyone calls me Curly 'cause of my hair." They began to dance.

Meanwhile, Tony and Bonnie had retreated to the bar for a drink. "Two martinis, if you'd like, bon." Said Tony, smiling at her. She quickly shook her head in agreement. She had always wanted to try a martini ever since she saw her parents elegantly sipping on them in the evening. Tony handed her a glass and lead her over to a small booth in the back. "You are so amazingly beautiful…I mean, your eye's are just so…" But Tony was cut off by the high pitched screech of another girl.

"Tony Costello! What in heavens name are you doing with that, that, girl!" She screamed. Tony's eyes immediately darted nervously around the room. "Uh, excuse me girls, but I'd better be going. Got to get up bright and early to clean the deck tomorrow. Bye!" He said quickly and then he darted out of the Tiki-lua, followed by the angry girl. Bonnie sat at the booth laughing quietly to herself. 

"I hope you'll forgive him, Bonnie. Tony has been known to like many a girl at once." Came Edward's voice as he sat down next to Bonnie. "Where's Kitty?" she asked. Edward grimaced. "She went back to the hospital. Said If I danced with her anymore she wouldn't have feet again." They laughed together. "I told her she was the one that had two left feet and she got mad and, yeah. We get in fights a lot. Sometimes I think to much, you know?" He said. Bonnie gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Oh, yeah." Edward smiled embarrassed. "But you probably don't care about my problems, sorry to bore you. It's just…we don't get along well, me and kitty, and…Never mind. So, how old are you again?" He said. Bonnie smiled devilishly. "Well…to everyone else in this bar I'm 21, but I'm really 16." They laughed again and Edward scooted closer. "You're a really funny girl, you know that bonnie? It seems Tony likes you a lot, if he wins you over he's a very lucky guy."

"Hello! What've you two been doing?" Said Amelia as she and Curly walked up to The booth. Edward and Bonnie blushed slightly. "We were just about to go, weren't we, Eddie?" Bonnie said nudging him. "Oh, right. Well, I'll see you kids tomorrow, Amelia, Curly. Bonnie, do you need a ride back or do you want to stay here?" Edward said. Bonnie smiled. "I'll stay here, but Amelia and I will come by and visit you two on the Arizona tomorrow." She said. "Bye!"


End file.
